


Favorite Enemy

by ragnarok89



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Foe Yay, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Annie/Mikasa. Not until the time was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Enemy

“Do you think this is going to make me like you, after all you’ve done?” Mikasa asked softly with her teeth gritted, fingernails digging too hard into Annie’s shoulder, hard enough that there would be marks tomorrow.

“Believe me, Mikasa, I don’t want you to like me,” Annie murmured into her hair. Her signature ponytail got dragged out at least half an hour ago and Mikasa herself could barely see through the curtain of black in her eyes.

“There’s something wrong about that,” Mikasa informed her tightly, trying not to sound breathless, but Annie had her left arm up in defense, blocking her next arm movement, and it was making coherent thought problematic.

Annie laughed, teeth flashing in her small grin, and she was different to the others that it almost physically hurt. But some of the others were dead, and Annie wasn’t, and, right now, maybe that was all that mattered.

Not until the time was right, then Mikasa would make a move, to a favorite enemy.


End file.
